Beast
How Beast joined the Tourney Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy was born in Dundee, Illinois, in the United States, to Norton and Edna McCoy. His father, Norton McCoy, is employed at a local nuclear power plant before Henry's birth and was once exposed to intense nuclear radiation, which appears to have caused his son's mutation. Hank is born with a vast intellect, unusually long arms and legs, and unusually large hands and feet for a human; in fact, his body's proportions are comparable to those of a gorilla and later stories reveal his nickname in school was "Magilla Gorilla". How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Beast: *Play 10 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Classic Mode on any difficulty. For both of these options, the player must brawl Beast on the PictoChat stage. After defeating Beast, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Dr. Henry McCoy, better known as the Beast.". You will then see him to the left of Devil Jin, to the right of White Queen, below Jigglypuff, and above Angel. Special Attacks Handstand Spin Kick (Neutral) Beast does a handstand and spins his legs around for 3 cycles before bringing them up for a bit and going back to his stance. This will also deflect projectiles. Flying Headbutt (Side) Beast dives forward with head as a ram. If he hits an opponent, Beast will roll jump away. Jungle Climber (Up) Beast shoots himself up into the air while doing 5 upward kicks with first his left leg, then right, then left, then right and finally his left doing a kick that sends the opponent into the air. Beast can bring his opponent up with him for the first four. Blue Torpedo (Down) Beast spin dives forward with his head ready to attack. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he can give 4 hits before knocking the prey away. Flat Out (Hyper Smash) Beast slides across the ground. If he connects, Beast will do a dance swwep kick, then fly into the air spin kicking his opponent then finish with a drop kick to the chest, sending the opponent away. Orbital Bombardment (Final Smash) Beast takes his laptop out and types in something. After completion, Beast warns "This is going to hurt, friend." We then hear a bomb falling then a bomb comes dropping to the center. It then unleashes an explosion tower deadlier than Entei's Pokemon move. It hits the opponent for 15 hits before blasting him/her away. Victory Animations #Beast looks at his book and says "Violence is never the answer.". #Beast jumps to the air, chuckles, then does a handstand. #*Beast jumps to the air, says "My dear, Amy. You should be careful what you wish for.", then does a handstand. (Amy victories only) #*Beast jumps to the air, says "Perhaps more time in the Danger Room?", then does a handstand. (X-Men member victories only) #Beast is thrown a lab coat which he quickly puts on. Then he bows, says "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to my work.", then jumps away. Trivia *When fighting Lu Bu from Dynasty Warriors, Beast will tell him "Hurt my friends, get killed by me. Simple.". This may reference that he is an anti-hero. *Beast's rival in the first game is Amy Sorel. His rival in the second game is Amy Rose. His second rival is Red Hair pirate Shanks. *Dr. Henry McCoy and Dr. Leonard McCoy are both doctors who share the last name but not related by blood. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters